


Welcome home

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Eren disappeared without telling anyone, acting on a solo mission. After a few months, he's finally back.





	Welcome home

“Look at how dirty you are, as if you dropped into a pile of shit,” Levi scoffed.

Pulling back his leg, he sent a kick right at Eren's face, but unlike four years ago, Eren saw it coming this time. He did not dodge though. Having disappeared for months, the kick was well justified. Levi's boot made contact with his jaw with a loud thud and he slammed against the wall at his back from the impact. That definitely broke his jaw. As he brought a hand up to feel the damage though, it had already started mending.

“Go wash yourself. I don't want to see you till you smell like a civilized person again,” Levi said coldly and spun around, leaving him at the front gate of Shiganshina district.

Eren pushed up from the ground, spat the blood from his mouth and made his way towards the Survey Corps headquarter. Most of the Survey Corps members were out for a training outside Wall Maria and Eren was grateful that he didn't run into anyone on his way to the common shower. There were bound to be endless questions and he wasn't in the mood to answer them yet. The only thing on his mind now was Levi, and his Captain was all he could think of the last few weeks away from the island.

He showered thoroughly, making sure to get rid of the grim from every inch of his body. _Captain Levi wouldn't be happy unless I'm squeaky clean and smelling good._

Thinking about Levi right now was a mistake - Eren was getting real hard real quick. He'd not touched himself at all in the months that he was away, rarely having the chance to in the enemy's territory, and when he could, he'd save it for when he’s back with Levi. Now that he's back at home in a hot relaxing shower with Levi's room just upstairs, the temptation was getting too hard to resist. Which was dumb - he should just turn the shower off right now and go get the real deal. But he'd begun stroking himself and it was almost impossible to stop.

“Might as well prepare myself completely for Levi,” Eren thought as he released his own dick and reached back till he's rubbing at his puckered entrance. The precum on his fingers were slicking it up, easing the entrance.

He couldn't help the shaky moan that escaped as he pushed deep within himself, feeling his own body clench tightly around his fingers. As he curled his fingers, pressing firmly into the sweet spot that he was well familiar with, he thought of Levi in the new black Survey Corps uniform looking absolutely smashing earlier, with a frown on his face that only made him sexier. As the image of his Captain flashed in his mind, his stomach tightened and he came unexpectedly, hand coming up to grab his cock too late to hold off the orgasm. He stroked himself through it, closing his eyes and enjoying his first orgasm in months till his knees buckled weakly.

Turning off the shower when it had washed away all traces of his cum, he stepped out, drying off quickly. Stepping up to the mirror, he shaved the scraggly beard that had grown in the time that he was away. Levi could not stand anyone who's not clean shaven. The military is about uniformity - there's a reason why they all wear the same thing. Also, he felt that beards were extremely unhygienic - “Just think of all the food crumbs and who knows what potentially hiding inside.”

His hair had grown past his shoulders in the past few months and he smoothed back the damp strands now, knotting it into a low bun. Looking into his own reflection, he smiled. Levi was going to like this. He'd hated his shoulder length hair, saying that it was messy and unkempt, always brushing it away from his neck. The only thing he liked was pulling on it when they made love though, so that was that.

Wrapping the towel loosely around his hips, he stepped out of the common bathroom and decided to make his way directly to Levi's room. For what he planned to do with Levi, he didn't need clothes.

His legs were still a little shaky from coming earlier, but as he approached Levi's room, raising one hand to knock, he felt heat rush through his body again, pooling hotly in his groin. He was making a tent in the folds of the towel and it was flapping open, nearly exposing him. Thankfully Levi was in and his reply came almost immediately.

“Come in,” he called curtly from inside the room. He must have guessed it was Eren since almost everyone else was outside the walls right now.

He turned the doorknob eagerly and shut it hastily after himself, almost slamming it too hard in his impatience.

Striding right over to the desk where Levi was sitting at, Eren straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck without a word. Not giving Levi a chance to express the surprise written all over his face, he pulled Levi's head back with a handful of his raven hair, leaned in and pressed his lips hungrily against him, parting his own lips immediately and pushing his tongue insistently into Levi's warm, wet mouth.

As he wrapped his tongue around Levi's and felt Levi curling back around him, he moaned deeply into the kiss and ground down on Levi's lap. Levi groaned appreciatively, and Eren could definitely feel his cock swell and strain against his ass.

They broke apart, catching their breaths. “How dare you disappear with just a letter and turn up a few months later just to jump straight into my lap,” Levi chided. But even as he's saying that, he was running his hands over Eren's shoulders, down his back, pushing the towel off when he reached his hips and stroking his bare, exposed cheeks.

Eren gasped at the firm, sensual massage and leaned in for another kiss, licking and biting Levi's lips lightly. “Don't you miss me Captain? Haven't you been thinking about me?” Eren asked sultrily, knowing full well the answer.

Levi only squeezed his ass hard in response, his cock twitching in the tight confines of his pants. Eren wasted no time. Unbuckling Levi's pants, he lifted himself slightly and pushed them past his knees, grabbing his cock and lining it up with himself.

“Mmm don't be impatient, brat. As much as I want to whump you for disappearing on me, I don't want to hurt you _there_.”

Eren laughed before pushing down, taking the whole of Levi in one go. “I've already fucked myself open in the shower while thinking of you, Captain. I couldn't help it, you've gotten even hotter while I've been away,” he whispered hotly.

“ _Fuck.._ Eren you horny brat,” Levi moaned, gasping softly as he felt Eren clench around him.

Steadying himself with an arm around Levi's shoulders, Eren started bouncing, hard and fast, his ass slapping against Levi's lap obscenely each time he pushed himself down on his cock.

Finally having Levi's thick cock inside him was mind-blowing enough, and the delicious friction was just driving him crazy. He's barely started but he felt his orgasm lingering close again. He pressed himself closer to Levi, rubbing his leaking cock shamelessly on his chest, the thick fabric of his uniform dragging pleasurably against his heated skin.

“I miss fucking you so much..” Eren whimpered. “Or do you miss being fucked by me more? I wish there were two of you for me to fuck and to fuck me at the same time, Levi.”

“God, Eren..” Levi groaned. “When was it that your mouth started becoming so dirty,” he asked, punctuating his question with hard thrusts.

“Hah.. it's always been this dirty, Captain.." Dipping his head, he latched onto Levi's neck, kissing and sucking desperately as intense pleasure overwhelmed him. He knew he was making huge, bruising marks on Levi now, but he couldn't bring himself to care, and Levi wasn't stopping him either.

The mind numbing pleasure crested and he came hard, spurting all over Levi's shirt. He keened when he felt Levi jerk inside him, releasing hot cum deep within him. They reached for each other, locking in a frantic kiss as they continued moving, riding out their orgasms.

Finally breaking part, they were both panting with sweat running down their faces in the small, warm room.

Eren laughed shakily, brushing Levi's damp hair out of his face as he rocked lightly, Levi still firmly inside him. “I see we both agree that that wasn't enough,” Eren said with a grin. “To be honest, I couldn't decide whether to fuck you or to ride your cock first once I'm back, but now that my insides are filled with your cum, I'm ready to fuck you Captain, again and again and again till you cry for me to stop. Cos I want you _sooo_ bad Levi.” Eren leaned close and bit Levi's ear hard, moaning breathily before standing up.

Cum started running thickly down his thighs as he stood over Levi, and Levi couldn't help staring, fixated, as he allowed Eren to get rid of the rest of his uniform.

The next hours passed like a fever dream. Levi surrendered completely to Eren. He allowed himself to be maneuvered as Eren wished, helpless, boneless and lost in pleasure. It was easy when Eren dominated him so completely as he knelt over him, enveloping him entirely. Their height and size difference had gotten alarmingly big in a few short years, but he let himself enjoy that now, enjoy losing himself within Eren's embrace, stroking and digging his nails into the defined muscles fervently, as Eren brought him to his second orgasm, third, fourth - he's lost count. His screams rang through the building, and in his hazy mind, he was glad that it was mostly empty today.

It was starting to get dark outside the window when they finally lay sprawled on his bed, exhausted and spent. He was sore and covered in dark telling marks all over his neck, shoulders, thighs, but he found that he couldn't even muster an ounce of annoyance. He was just glad that Eren was finally home. Running his hand through the hair that was coming loose from the bun, Levi looked deeply into Eren's eyes.

“Welcome home, Eren. And don't ever leave me again.”


End file.
